Sleeping with the enemy
by Nuala Lady of the Lake
Summary: A serial killer, targeting muggle borns, is roaming London. The suspect? Draco Malfoy - Hermione's husband.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione felt a rush of excitement run through her entire body. Never had she felt so brazen and well brave. Generally, Hermione Granger wasn't someone who engaged in risky behavior, which wasn't to say that she was not courageous, - she had proven that time and again during her school years. Facing hideous creatures like three headed dogs, giant snakes and death eaters to only name a few. But on a day to day basis Hermione Granger played it safe, liked to take a more level-headed approach as she herself would describe her behavior. She had the same friends for years, never did anything extremely out of the ordinary or daring and never strayed to far from home. But right now, in this five-star restaurant drinking a glass of champagne that cost more than the average person earned in an entire month, she felt like a double agent. A spy on a mission facing her target – her husband, Draco Malfoy.

She had to admit it he looked impeccable. She never knew how he achieved that, she had lived with the man for more than 2 years and knew his habits. He didn't take long to get ready in the morning, or ever. She knew that from the awkward period in the beginning of their marriage, when she had tried to figure out how to avoid him. Turned out that wasn't a problem, Draco was one of those 5-minute shower, shrug on a suit and go kind of guy, and yet he always looked flawless, never a hair out of place, no wrinkles anywhere on his clothes, his suits fitting his body perfectly. Whereas Hermione always seemed to always run out of time whenever she had to get ready for anything, her clothes either too tight or too baggy, crinkled with stray cat hair stuck to it, her curls frizzy and forever escaping her bun, a flustered flush on her face and neck. Whenever her and Draco attended work events or on the rare occasion they would venture out for a meal together, she would always catch other women either staring longingly at Draco or slightly astounded at her, - ow had a woman so plain as Hermione scored a man as gorgeous as Draco. Hermione was always very annoyed, yes she wasn't anything special, her hair a mess her body while more on the curvy side on the bottom (bigger thighs and hips) pretty much flat on top. Her face a little to round, her nose slightly pointed and her eyes a little too close together, but she had never been ashamed of her appearance, while she wasn't beautiful she certainly wasn't ugly and what's more looks weren't what mattered most.  
Her intelligence and character were what Hermione prided herself on. None of those shallow bints lusting after her husband could possible match her in that regard. No matter how shapely their legs and cheek bones or how big their breasts and lips or how glossy their hair.

Surprised Hermione realized that a slightly possessive feeling over her husband had risen within her while she had been following that though process. Was that jealousy? No, surely not! After all her and Draco had never been well like that..! Their marriage had been partly due to the wizard marriage law which took effect after war and partly due to the fact that she had wanted to piss of Ron. While Draco was the candidate most likely to achieve the latter, she had also felt it would be the perfect opportunity to execute her revenge on him and punish him for everything that he had done to her during their time at school. Having redeemed himself during and after the war by fighting on the side of the light, but never really earning back the trust of many half- bloods and muggleborns had made it easy to cause Draco discomfort simply by dragging him from one wizarding event after another.

If Draco was suffering because of the snide comments or people physically avoiding him at those events, - he didn't sow it. Wearing a mask of confident unwavering polite blandness, his face never betraying anything while people insulted, pushed and once even punched and spit at him, Hermione's game soon ceased to be fun. Part of her admired him for how he controlled his emotions, a skill she never fully mastered. When it came to her emotions Hermione was an open book. She was fiercely loyal, loving and protective and showed this openly but whenever she was angry or hurt she lashed out as well. Her father had always called her his little fire horse. According to him that was her Chinese zodiac sign, Hermione liked to think of herself that way. Her father had always had a way of making people feel good about themselves. Thinking of her deceased father made Hermione's eyes well up.

"What's wrong? Hermione?"Draco's deep voice Hermione's head snapped up and her brown eyes briefly met his grey ones, damn the man nothing ever got past him. She quickly got up murmuring "..going to the loo" before hurrying towards the restroom her head bowed. She entered the nearest stall – luckily the restroom seemed to be empty. Sighing heavily, she sank onto the closed toilet seat and let a few tears stream down her face. This happened every once in a while, and she found that she now didn't fully break down at the thought of her father's death anymore. After a few moments her tears ceased, and Hermione felt herself calm down. Wiping at her cheeks she fixed her face up with makeup wipes – the restaurant provided, pinched her cheeks for good measure and exited the restroom. When she got back to the table the waitress -who had apparently just delivered their food was trying hard to flirt with Draco. She was bending over at the waist showing off her ample cleavage. Draco's eyes met Hermione's when she arrived at the table and remembering her mission for today she gave him the most dazzling smile she could muster (which probably wasn't all that dazzling but considering she couldn't remember the last time she had smiled at Draco – if ever it seemed to have the desired effect : his mask of indifference wavering and his face splitting into a small surprised grin, which made Hermione feel victorious at an instant. Blaise had been right!

Earlier this month:/p  
Hermione was sitting in her office looking out the charmed glass walls at her colleagues who buzzled about busily. Being one of the golden trio had it's advantages, she was the only person in the entire office of her rank who had their own office everyone else who had one was higher up than her. Not that she wasn't good at her job or could have climbed up the career ladder much further by now. But she simply didn't want to she was happy in the department of historical research which allowed her to do her two favorite things research and read – which could be counted as one thing really but o well…

It also allowed her to avoid having to attend big events and give speeches in front of big crowds which always hated. No this was what she preferred, solace and normalcy. She also never cared about money. Yes, her husband was rich and she had access to all of it but even if she didn't, Hermione had never been a materialistic person. When she saw a dark figure hurry across the room she quickly opened a small drawer in her desk – popping a mint in her mouth and tried to pat down her hair – which she could feel was a mess again. A quick knock sounded at the door before it opened not a minute later. Blaise Zabini closed the door behind him and strode in like he owned the place. Hermione barely had time to breathe a greeting before he had her out of her chair and up against the wall, snogging her senseless. This had been happening for a wile now, Hermione wasn't quite sure how it happened. Blaise came in on day requesting access to some old blue prints for a building he was restoring, and they had worked together for a few weeks. Blaise's flirting had been strong from the beginning and Hermione had been well, flattered. He was good looking after all. Dark glossy hair and beautiful tanned skin. His build tall and lean. There was something unnerving about him, too. They had been meeting just to make out for a while now./p  
After an intense make out session Blaise had finally pulled away and that's when he told her that he believed that Draco had a hand in the murders that had been happening in London lately. Hermione had heard about women turning up dead a few months back but then the news had stopped. Blaise told her that the ministry had been holding back information about more murders to avoid panic and because they didn't have any solid leads. Blaise then started to explain how Draco ad means and opportunity to kill all these women. Apparently, Draco had had affairs with all of them, Blaise had been following him and seen him enter hotels and restaurants shortly before or after a young beautiful woman walked in and coming out hours later. The same woman would turn up dead soon after he was done with her. The women had all been muggleborn..

First Hermione had been reluctant to believe it. Draco's reputation had been restored after all and since he married her, he had been decent if not more than decent, trying hard to get. Hermione's mind went back to all those times he had been cruel to her: the nasty glares, the name calling "you filthy mudblood". If he hated muggleborn women so much there was one he could kill easily living under his roof right now, why didn't he kill her?

"Because you're an asset to him, you're sort of an alibi – if he was ever under suspicion he could ask the same question you just asked" Blaise said. "Plus Drake has a ting for you he always had, but for a few years he has been absolutely besotted with you..

When Hermione had snorted in disbelief Blaise had explained how Draco had confided in him at school and later before him and Hermione got married how much he had always wanted her. He continued to stress that if anyone could get information on the murders and other illegal activities Draco was involved with it would be had been reluctant, but she trusted Blaise and Draco had well a dark past. So over the following weeks she had been going through Draco's home office, even his laptop and his bedroom when he was at the home gym or out for a run. Usually he took his laptop everywhere else he went. Which struck Hermione as oddly paranoid and sparked more suspicion. She sent all the files she found on his computer and took pictures of files that Blaise requested. She also let Blaise into their house on various occasions and once into Draco's office. Still they didn't find the information they needed to build hard evidence against Draco. That's when Blaise came up with the idea that Hermione should get close to Draco and earn his trust, they hoped he would eventually confess or make a mistake that they could use to convict him.

Now:  
Hermione dug into her Pigeon with warm foie gras sorbet. The food was amazing but then it always was. While Hermione spoke some French, - enough to hold a very basic conversation, the menu of this restaurant was still a mystery to her, so she just ate her way through the menu picking the next item each time they came here. Draco seemed to have no problems understanding the menu his French seemed excellent, but she would never ask him to order for her that would just add to his already inflated ego, plus Hermione didn't like to admit she didn't know something.

"Are you alright?" he asked her again and Hermione noticed that he hadn't touched his steak and fresh baby spinach. She forced another smile."Yes of course, why do you ask?"

"You looked - well sad, earlier. Was it something I said or did I do something wrong?

He looked genuinely concerned and she felt the ice in her heart melt a little for him, which made this whole acting thing a lot easier. "No you didn't do anything

He was still staring at her so Hermione added: "I was just thinking about my dad, - something he said

"Oh" he said looking torn and at loss for words he wasn't good at these things Hermione knew, Draco Malfoy was a cold fish who didn't do emotions

"I'm sorry " he finally said. Hermione's eyes flittered up to his again. You're a spy she was telling herself, you're seducing him. "Thanks" she muttered and went back to her food. She was thinking furiously about what she could do to talk. Just then their deserts arrived, Hermione's was an elaborate chocolate creation, which she was very pleased to discover considering that she wasn't sure what she was ordering. Draco had ordered cheese. He always had cheese when they went out to dinner, never touched the cheddar she kept in the fridge though. Snob she thought. She realized that this was another opportunity for conversation.

"What kind of cheese is that?"he looked up surprised that she had addressed him of her own volution. "It's an assortment, mostly goat but also some sheep and this one- he pointed with his knive, is truffle he seemed almost excited.

"So you like cheese?"

I love it

"So how come you never eat any at home?"

"You should never overindulge in something you love, it takes away the magic of it" what a creepy thing to say.  
"and it's also not very becoming of the waistline" he added with a wink

"Ha, like you ever had any weight issues, you don't have an ounce of fat on you" she muttered

He looked up surprised "was that a compliment Mrs Malfoy?"

She felt herself blush but forced herself to go on. "Maybe" she squeaked but Malfoy didn't seem to notice her voice now openly gawking at her before he lowered his face staring at his food while his cheeks and ears turned pink.

In the car Hermione was again struggling for a topic of conversation, having so little experience in talking to her husband. She found herself frustrated that this didn't come easier, she was a social person was she not? She was more intelligent than most people and it wasn't like they hadn't known each other since they were 10 years old.

"Timidly she glanced over at his profile dimly lit by passing street lights. He seemed relaxed, like most times when he was driving. His strong jaw relaxed, his full lips slightly parted, her eyes wandered from his face over his strong neck and shoulders to his hands on the steering wheel. She always found herself looking at men's hands. She quite liked Draco's hands they were just right, quite a bit bigger than hers with long fingers but still wide enough to be considered manly but not so big that they looked meaty. He kept his nails short but not manicured like Blaise. Sighing Hermione leaned back into the comfortable seats of the Audi and let the blueish light and the warm temperature sooth her nerves. She must have dosed off because the next thing she sensed was being jostled lightly and then she got a good whiff of Draco's cologne – Dior Sport. She had checked because Ginny hassled her so she could get it for Harry, she thought it was yummy – those were her exact words and Hermione had to agree that it was true. Opening her eyes, she was met with a close up of Draco's charcoal dress shirt and dark tie before realizing that he was carrying her bridal style. Despite herself Hermione felt a elated by the situation, her nerve endings were tingling in triumph, so she must have been doing something right if Draco Malfoy stooped so low as to carry her – which he otherwise would never do. Before she could close her eyes again, she heard the deep rumble of his voice and felt it vibrate against her cheek.

So you are awake after all, do you want me to put you down?

A sting of disappointment, she did not want that – not at all. There was something elating about being carried being a grown woman, even if it was done by Draco Malfoy, it made her feel cherished.

Realizing she hadn't answered his question she took care to sound more groggy than she was/p  
"Did I fall asleep? He chuckled "Like every other time we went out.

"Her head shot up which put her eye level with her husband, - something she never experienced – him being so much taller than her, even in heels her head usually just reached the center of his chest. "That's not true!  
"Yeah it is! I have to haul you up the stairs every time, you have like chronic car fatigue or something.. A hot remark burned on her tongue for using the word haul but at the last moment she realized she was meant to make nice with her husband and bit her tongue.  
What no smart comeback?  
She snuggled deeper into the crook of his neck instead and she could tell that he was surprised because of his sharp intake of I just like when you carry me. She murmured and was glad for the darkness that concealed her red face. She realized it was walked through the open door of her bedroom and deposited her on the queen bed. Before he could straighten up she grabbed his tie keeping his face close to hers. His grey eyes locked with hers. She could see the blue flecks in his eyes illuminated by her bed side lamp, his blond lashes that she used to find so atrocious and his light five o'clock stubble. His eyes widened and his breath sped up. So did hers. What now?She realized that she didn't know what to do. She had never seduced a man before, always having left that part to the other party and having been with so few of them that her experience was extremely minimal. She realized that the moment she had held him there without speaking had gone on for too long and it was now getting awkward.  
Did you need anything? Stay she squeaked and even to her own ears it sounded anything but sexy and she couldn't hold his gaze. She kept her eyes closed for a few minutes. What was that ? He asked  
Nothing she mumbled and kept her eyes closed  
I think.. I think you had a little too much to drink tonight .. and even though I would love to believe that sober Hermione would like me to stay we both know that that's not the case is it?  
She slowly opened her eyes as she felt him gently prying her finger of his tie. He turned away but sat at the edge of the bed for a little longer before leaning over her and softly kissing her forehead.  
Good night Hermione  
Good night Draco  
Did she imagine it or was there something like regret edged on his face? Hermione turned on her side and waited until she heard the door close before she let out a frustrated sigh. This was going to be harder than she thought!

Seduction was hard!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next two days were uncomfortable for Hermione. She was constantly on edge and couldn't focus on her work- which never happened! She didn't see Draco. When she woke up he had already snuck out and when she got home he was still gone. She hadn't heard from Blaise either but then she wasn't sure she wanted to ask for advice to seduce her husband. She wasn't ready to admit defeat yet.

When she finally caught up with him four days later, she had come downstairs for some tea in the middle of the night and noticed the lights in Draco's basement gym were on. Hermione had only been to the gym once – when Draco had it put in right after they moved into the house, so she was distracted by the interior before she spotted her husband. There was every kind of exercise equipment one could ask for at least to an untrained person it looked like there was. He had a treadmill, a Stairmaster, some kind of contraption that supported what looked like very heavy weights, hooks attached to the ceiling, a couple different sand bags, free weights.. When finally, her eyes landed on the man himself, Hermione was taken back by her husband's physique it was. Impressive to say the least. She realized she had never actually seen him without a shirt on or if she had, had never wanted to pay attention but she did now boy did she want to. Hermione felt her stomach clench as her eyes travelled over his thickly muscled arms and chest, his ripped abs and over his sculptured bum as he did some complicated looking pushups. Sweat was dripping off of him as his powerful muscles worked to propel him up and down never losing the quick rhythm he set. A vein was prominent in his forehead and his light her was dark with perspiration and covering part of his face. She must have made some sort of noise because suddenly Draco's head snapped up and his face screwed up in confusion when he spotted Hermione.

What ..? He asked in a voice that sounded only slightly out of breath considering what he had just been doing.

I, I just saw the light and I didn't think you were home…I thought maybe someone broke in..that was a lie she had been almost 100 percent certain it was Draco down here but she couldn't tell him she was trying to catch him and seduce him could she?

Oh he said but why would you come down here if you thought there was a burgler?

Damn it she thought. Realizing her face was rouging quickly not only because of the cheap lie that she had been caught in but because of his lack of attire that her body was now reacting to. She felt an almost physical pull towards Draco wanting to bury her face in his shoulder and feel those strong bands of muscle wrap around her again..

"Wasn't thinking.." she mumbled

To her surprise Draco's face softened. There is extensive warding on this place plus I got any muggle gadget on the market that keeps unwanted people out of this house, you never have to worry about that stuff..plus I'm a light sleeper nobody gets past me.

But you're not always here she said secretly mulling over the fact that Draco still used magic which she rarely if ever had seen him do since she had been married to him. They were connected to the floo which he used for long distance but apart from that he did almost everything the muggle way, he used all the muggle appliances in the house and he drove his fancy german car to work and pretty much everywhere else, even his corporation was involved in and with a lot of muggles.

I come home every day except if I'm away on business.

This surprised her. You do ? she asked

Yeah of course this is my home. Where did you think I was ?

At a hotel with your mistresses killing them in dark alleys..she thought but it seemed silly right now to even think that. How would he have time for that if he worked all day and than came home. But did he really ? He seemed so sincere.

I don't know. She murmured I haven't seen you in a while

Draco finally got of the floor and straightened to his 6'3 ft height. She once again had to look up to meet his eyes. I didn't realize you cared he said and even though he sounded callous she noticed a curious look in his eyes. What to say to that? She didn't care. Did she? Only because she was trying to gain information and he was avoiding her, keeping her from achieving that goal. Well I .. she broke off. This was useless, it wasn't getting her anywhere and the sight of him in this state was making more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

I should let you finish and get to bed it's quite late she finally said keeping her eyes fixed on the floor and quickly turned around to leave when he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

Do you care? He asked sounding urgent.

Again, it took her too long to answer it seems because he sighed ever so slightly and let go of her wrist.

I do she said very quietly and then added more briskly it's good to know that you're not in a ditch somewhere. She thought she heard him snort before she finally left and went to bed. She was uncomfortably warm and couldn't seem to get the images of half-naked Draco out of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following Friday night Hermione had positioned herself in front of their floo to be able to catch Draco whenever he decided to come home. She had been wrecking her brain trying to come up with a plan to seduce Draco and so far, had come up empty. She had searched the internet, browsed magazines and observed women she considered successful in the art of seduction. She had bought new clothes she figured would catch a men's attention, some in vibrant reds and purples, some cut very low, others very short in length or form fitting some of them all the above and all of them very uncomfortable, none of them making her feel like herself. To her disappointment Draco didn't seem impressed by her new wardrobe or her flirting techniques. When she had almost fallen down a flight of stairs due to a pair of outrageously high heels and a very tight skirt that kept her from taking normal steps, he had caught her before she had plummeted to her death but looked at her outfit with a look that did not match adoration or delight in the slightest if anything it seemed more like hardly veiled disgust. The flirting hadn't gone any better either, while her husband had been perfectly polite whenever she asked him questions or tried to engage him in conversation, he was often vague about personal questions and as soon as she tried to get physically close to him or actively flirt with him, found some excuse to escape.

In her despair Hermione had now picked up a book she a vowed to never read but all her girlfriends had secretly devoured "Fifty shades of grey". However, she soon realized that this wasn't going to provide any helpful advice either, the woman in the book was not only stunningly beautiful and pursued by pretty much every man in her life she also apparently was a natural in every other aspect one could imagine. Frustrated she had pushed on in the book only to realize that now she had also become frustratingly horny. Whenever the male main character was mentioned in some form of undress, she was picturing Draco. Draco devastatingly handsome in his suit and tie. Draco working out, sweat dripping off his broad chest. Draco's grey eyes as he hovered over her when she when he had put her to bed after they went to the restaurant. Gaahh. Frustrated she threw the book across the room and then realizing she didn't want her husband to find it tucked it under the cushion of the armchair she was currently sitting on. She needs something else to read something that's going to keep her head in the game. Her husband is a sociopath she reminds herself that's what Blaise told her when they last talked. She decided to read up on that topic instead. She still was on the fence about that. She had disliked Draco Malfoy almost as long as she'd known him but recently she realized that he wasn't necessarily evil or even unpleasant to be around, not to her at least. His coworkers seemed to like him alright, too. Whenever she dropped by the office his employees only had god things to say about him. "Tough but fair. Always polite. Never makes anyone work crazy hours or holidays, more than decent pay and time off for new parents as well as sick leave" His assistant seemed to be a little too fond of him, Hermione was almost certain she was in love with her husband.

Hermione opened the forensic psychology book she had recently picked up. Ok this was better. She read up on the difference between Sociopaths and Psychopaths. Blaise had been wrong she realized, the description of psychopaths didn't fit Draco's personality at all, the traits included repeated violations of the law, pervasive lying and the deception, physical aggressiveness, reckless disregard for safety of self or others, consistent irresponsibility in work and family environments, lack of remorse. Sociopaths on the other hand were described as lack of empathy, lack of guilt /remorse, lack of deep emotional attachments, narcissism, superficial charm, dishonesty, manipulativeness and reckless risk taking. She

Decided that if anything Draco was a Sociopath since he could be quite charming and if he was the killer he was also dishonest and lacking guilt. As for the attachments she wasn't really sure

Flashback

Hermione was getting ready for her favorite night of the year: Christmas eve with her family, well what was left of her family anyways. Her dad wouldn't be there, and her Mom was living with her new partner Owen, but she still had one parent to come home to and Owen wasn't bad. She was excited for her Mom's cooking and frankly just to get out of London for a while. When she was all dressed and bundled up she carried her overnight bag downstairs to the floo. On her way she spied Draco in the lounge by the other fireplace a glass of whiskey in hand.

I thought you had already left. She said Nope he murmured.

Something about his demeanor seemed off but she couldn't put her finger on it and it was gone before she could analyze his expression any further.

You staying until the 1st?

Yeah, first Christmas with Mum's new boyfriend. It came out meeker than she expected.

I'm sure it will be fine. He said

Yeah she said not convinced.

Come on Hermione you're every step dad's dream, I'm sure he'll love you! He said

That sounds creepy. She murmured but somehow, she still felt better.

Sorry, well merry Christmas.

Merry Christmas Draco. See you in January.

Yeah. He turned back to the fire and continued to sip his whiskey.

She had flood to her Mom's and forgotten all about Draco's strange mood. The dinner had started out nice enough, her Mom had made a roast with various sides and bread pudding for dessert. There were crackers and they exchanged small gifts, but somehow everything had gone slightly south after that. Although Hermione and Owen had gotten along well enough the first time they met, he made it his business to pry into her marriage this time. What did her husband do? Why wasn't he here? Why had Owen never met him. Was he even real? Did Hermione have a photo of him? And for some reason it riled Hermione up, she was touchy when it came to Draco as it was and the fact that she couldn't tell Owen about the marriage law or anything magical didn't make things any easier. It didn't help that Owen liked to make sexist comments when he was a bit tipsy – which Hermione's Mom appeared to either not mind or be used to. Hermione had felt attacked and her childhood home felt like a stranger had taken it over and sucked all the good memories out of it. She had left rather hurriedly at around 12:30 telling her Mom her best friend had gone into labor and she needed to be there. It surprised her how easily that lie rolled of her tongue, she usually never lied to her mother, what made matters worse was that her Mom didn't suspect Owen to be the reason for her early leave at all. Hermione promised to call as soon as she could and maybe come back for New Years. Hermione had felt both relived and slightly depressed when she stepped out of the fireplace in the hallway of her home. She was surprised to see light from the lounge and went over to investigate. Draco was still where she left him earlier, a bottle of liquor next to him, his form slumped in the armchair by the fire. He startled when she spoke and turned around.

What are you doing her? She asked

I could ask you the same thing. He said

He looked rumpled and…sad. There bags under his eyes, his face was slightly flushed and his eyes looked like he was about to cry.

Why aren't you at your mother's house?

Why aren't you?

I – things didn't go so well with Owen.

Oh?

I don't want to talk about it.

Ah.

What about you?

Don't want to talk about it.

Your Mom doesn't have a boyfriend. Why aren't you there?

None of your business! He didn't raise his voice but his tone could have cut glass. Then he put down the glass and went to his room.

End flashback

Yeah, he didn't know anyone that Draco was close to. His father was in prison, Bellatrix was dead but Hermione couldn't remember the last time she heard of his mother. She knew what his former best friend was doing. Trying to prove he was a murderer and steal his wife. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks, she was an adulteress she had never seen it that way.

But he was a bad person, wasn't he? Hermione checked the clock on the mantel it was 11:00 pm. Where was her friendless, family less husband on a Friday night if not with a woman?

So far, they hadn't found anyone else Blaise had informed her during their last meeting. Apparently, the material she had sent him was helpful but they were still missing something that would help them convict Draco.

Draco stumbled out of the fireplace. He looked like he had been hit by a train. His clothes were bloody so were his face and his hands. Hermione shrieked before she could contain it

What did you do?

Me? I didn't do anything.

She coughed and a trickle of blood came up with it.

Hermione suddenly realized his face was not smeared with someone else's blood but his own.

He tried to steady himself against a lamp and crashed to the floor when it wouldn't hold him. His face screwed up in pain and Hermione rushed to his side. She grabbed him around his middle trying to help him up but Draco shrank back and moaned in pain.

Ribs he gasped.

What happened to you?

Got attacked at the office Draco garbled more blood coming up.

What do we do. Why didn't you go to the hospital? I can't go to a wizarding hospital, I don't trust them not to kill me and I have never been to a muggle hospital because I have never been to one, I hardly had the strength to make it here.

Oh she murmured. It did make sense.

She didn't know what to do. If he had internal bleeding she shouldn't move him much less apparated with him, that could kill him. He was not wrong about many wizards still hating wat was associated with his name. I t was dangerous to take him to a muggle hospital, not only because he could unconsciously use magic and break loose a hell of a problem but also was it important to pay attention to a wizard's powers.

She decided to raid her and Draco's potions stash and call Neville who was a medi- wizard at St Mungo's now. She told him a friend of hers was in trouble and she couldn't take him to the hospital. Neville sounded suspicious but ended up talking her through a serious of complicated spells and promised to send the potions she couldn't brew herself he also told her to give him antibiotics and pain killers to counteract infections since the injuries sounded severe and the patient needed all the help he could get. When Hermione got back to where Draco had crashed she realized he was unconscious. She had cursed under her breath and started muttering the spells Neville had provided her with. She did a spell to determine the injuries first. The number of tears and broken bones as well as internal bleeding almost made her heart give out. Please don't die please don't die. She begged as she scribbled a note to Neville with all the things that were wrong and sent it via owl. She waited anxiously while getting started with the potions and spells she already had.

A few minutes later Helios arrived with the rest of the potions more spells and Neville's urgent request to watch the patient and summon him immediately should the bleeding continue. Hermione sat quietly and watched Draco's shallow breathing as the spells and potions did their work. Timidly she brushed his blond hair out of his face and gently cleaned his face. She hadn't realized she was crying until Draco's croaky voice asked her to stop. She jumped a little upon hearing his voice and engulfed him in a tight hug. Draco hugged her back with one arm and softly stroked her back.

I'm alright. He murmured

Thank you! But could you let up on my ribs they're still sore!

She did so immediately. Sorry she sobbed.

S alright. Draco tried to get up but barely made it into a sitting position before starting to wheeze.

Hermione managed to drag him to a nearby chaise long before they both collapsed – he was just too damn heavy for her to support any longer. She transfigured the chaise in a bed big enough to support his large frame and covered him with a blanket before resting against the end of the bed. Draco had fallen into a deep exhausted sleep. Hermione watched him through the night, eventually transfiguring his battered suit into tracksuit bottoms and a clean T-Shirt and feeding him pain potions whenever he woke from the pain. When the morning broke she woke in a start. Draco was coughing up blood. Frantic she flooed Neville, who appeared minutes later. Without questioning her story or that there was a bed in the hallway, he went to work while Hermione fretted beside him. After a few minutes she was sent to the kitchen to wait. Neville claimed she was messing with his concentration. She prayed to all Deities known to men. She would do anything if he lived. She didn't pause to consider why she cared so much about the man who potentially was a killer she just knew that she did.

When Neville called her again he explained that although Hermione had done a "terrific job" as he called it – typical Neville always encouraging others because he himself had had such a hard time in school, she had missed some of the injuries and on top of that Draco had been hit with a nasty spell that prevented her from healing him. Neville patted her shoulder assuring her Draco would be alright before levitating Draco up to his bedroom.

The next morning Draco had gone without waking her. She found a note on the kitchen counter next to a vase filled with purple irises. It said Thank you.

That was it. They never talked about it again but somewhere deep-down Hermione felt like she was being split in half. One half that was utterly suspicious of her husband's late-night arrival in the state that he had been. The other half realized how close she had come to losing him and it scared the hell out of her. Why that was she was not sure. She decided to ignore that part of herself as much as she possible could.

Please let me know what you think 😉


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry everyone for the delay, I wasn't sure whether I should continue this story since there are so many better writers out there. But here's another chapter hope you enjoy! Reviews are always a source of delight. Thank you to Securegalaxy885, Danikae, Ditte3 and all the lovely guests for your encouragements and sorry to those who were disappointed, I hope I'll do better in the future!

Hermione was getting frustrated with her attempts to seduce Draco had been a disaster so far. Not only that but her "mission" had caused her to be less focused in other areas of her life. Her boss had told her off for the second time that she had missed to send off a file to the Australian office. She could tell that the rest of the office had somehow figured out that Hermione Granger the golden girl, had been scolded like a school girl. Hermione Granger didn't get scolded not even as a school girl and she did not take it well. The fact that heads kept popping up staring at her before disappearing again, was making matters worse. She did not think that her co-workers enjoyed her misfortune out of dislike for her, but it still hurt. Hermione was close to tears, she realized it was almost lunch time, having finished most of her work in record time, she decided to take her break out of office for once and visit Ginny Potter at home.

The Potter home was – as always comfortably messy. Their house reminded Hermione of the Burrow. There were toys everywhere and most of the furniture didn't match but even a stranger could feel the love in this house. There were pictures of the kids Ginny and Harry and their parents on the walls as well as the mantle of the fireplace. The shelves were crammed with various trinkets from their time at Hogwarts, as well Harry's work trips. He was reminding Hermione more of Arthur by the day in that regard. Harry was just kissing Ginny goodbye when Hermione arrived and Hermione's heart tugged at the sight. She could read the devotion in her friend's eyes. He loved Ginny above everything else and everyone could see it. She turned away swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat.

Would she ever have that? She didn't have it with Draco and she was becoming more and more sure she didn't have it with Blaise either. Their relationship was heated kisses and secret touches but they didn't share the loving intimacy that Harry and Ginny had.

After Harry left she was fiercely hugged by her friend and before long Ginny had dragged the real reason for Hermione's visit right out of her. Hermione didn't tell Ginny about her secret mission of course, even though Harry might have told her that Draco was their main suspect in a murder case, she still couldn't risk it. Ginny knew about Hermione and Draco's fake marriage – more or less. They never directly addressed it but it had been pretty much clear from the beginning, if not because of the timing (right after Ron had cheated and proposed to Lavender), then from the choice of spouse.

Hermione wasn't sure if Ginny had known, that nothing ever developed between Draco and her, if not she knew now.

I just don't know how to get close to him. It's like there is a bulletproof glass wall surrounding him – you can yell all you want – he won't hear ya.

Ginny looked thoughtful. Well, he is Malfoy!

Yeah Gin, I'm aware!

Just saying Herms- you might be wasting your time here. Some people are just not capable of letting other people in.

Yeah maybe. But he does these things sometimes that make me think otherwise..

Like what?

Like he remembers all the dates of like everything, my birthday, our anniversary, even my Mom's and Owen's birthday the day my dad-

So, he has a good memory that doesn't make him a good person.

He let me drag him to all those events he hates.

True he got beat up that one time, didn't he?

Yeah, he did and one of his friends said that he has been in love with me since school.

Ginny let out a whistle. Wow!

Yeah!

So, I'm married to him and I just want to try to make it work you know? See if there is something there. If it doesn't work than it doesn't work no harm done, right?

If you put it that way..I guess you're right!

So, what do I do? How do I make it less weird, - get him to trust me?

Well, usually you make friends by having things in common and bonding over it and then it evolves into something more...

What if you don't have anything in common?

Well, you can also establish trust by sharing things.

Sharing things?

Yeah, like we did! Remember, I told you how I felt about Harry back when you used to stay at our house during the holidays and you gave me advice and we became friends over that?

She was right of course!

But what do I share with him? I could talk about our relationship, how frustrated I am – maybe he feels the same?

No! Not that! That will make him feel defensive, you have to ease him into it, pick something that's not about the two of you. Something neutral. It can be anything really, just make him feel like you need him to comfort you on some level. Men like that, they like to feel big and protective- needed. She made a weird Schwarzenegger pose with her arms, that made Hermione giggle despite herself.

I don't know if Draco is that kind of man. His emotional response to anything I've done so far has been almost none existent.

You were the one who said you wanted to connect with your husband and had nothing to lose.

Arghh you're right of course. Hermione had started picking at a loose thread on one of Ginny's oddly shaped sofa cushion in agitation. I guess I could tell him about some trouble I had at work?

Yes, that's good!

A quick glance at the clock revealed that she had been due back at work 40 minutes ago. She quickly hugged Ginny goodbye and made her way back to work. Her boss was not amused. Not only had he been looking for her, the famous war heroine to introduce her to the French minister of magic – who had picked today of all days to request a tour of their department but he had also been looking for a rare book that had been entrusted to her for analysis and safekeeping. He had not been able to find the book in the mess that was her office. Hermione did not interrupt him to clarify that he would not have been able to find said book, had the office been in pristine condition since she had taken it home with her the previous night – which would have been another offense on the ever-growing list. Her ears were still burning red from the looks she received from the other employees when she left for the day.

She was met with the sight of her husband leaning against the counter- his back to her when she walked into the kitchen. She dropped her bag on one of the chairs as he greeted her and asked her about her day. When Hermione saw what he was reading she almost laughed. The book her boss had been looking for. But then she became serious, determined. She would at least win one battle tonight.

And so she proceeded to tell him about her horrid day at work getting it all out and realizing how relieved she felt afterward. If this didn't bring her closer to Draco it would at the very least make her feel better. When she looked up at his eyes finally she was surprised to find that he was looking back at her listening closely. His grey eyes were not filled with the aching sympathy Ginny's showed or the dutiful interest that Harry's displayed, it was something else. She didn't quite know.

Well? She asked. What do you think?

What do I think?

Yes!

Draco didn't answer he instead got up and walked over to the cupboard and proceeded to make what appeared to be tea. When he finally sat a steaming cup in front of her, she was fuming. She didn't want tea!

You don't want to know what I think Hermione.

Yes, I do! She spat. She had expected many things boredom, maybe, him giving her some random platitudes or simply walking away but not this.

No, you don't! I don't know your boss or the people you work with. If I tell you how terrible they are you'll contradict me, telling me that I don't know the first thing about them. If I tell you that you shouldn't have taken the book home, which I won't because I would have done the same thing, you'll call me a hypocrite. My guess is you just want to rant and then pretend it didn't happen. Drink your tea!

It wasn't that it what he said wasn't true but the fact how he said it and that nothing she did lately seemed to go to plan. He talked to her like she was this utterly predictable insignificant person. When really, he had no idea what this was about. Suddenly she got angry. Before she knew it and with a cry of anguish, she hurled the cup in Draco's general direction. He dodged it but part of the hot liquid hit his shoulder and dampened his white dress shirt, while the cup shattered on the wall behind him. Her husband looked stunned before screwing up his face in discomfort as the tea came in contact with his skin. He went to the fridge to get a cooling pack, while loosening his tie and the buttons on his shirt, shoved the cool – pack under his shirt and then picked up the pieces of the cup. She now realized that it was, in fact, his favorite a teal blue oval shaped thing, he always drank his morning coffee out off and that he washed by hand. She expected him to yell at her and she expected it to be epic. He didn't. After he deposited the cup in the trash he picked up his tie and in a neutral voice wished her a good night before exiting the kitchen. Hermione was confused. This was not how this was supped to go! She was mad at herself for losing her temper, but also mad at him for how untouchable he always was.

Would it have killed him to call her boss an arse? Or even yell at her? At this point she would have even enjoyed a good old row- just to get rid of the tension that seemed to always be there, to feel alive to know that he cared – at least enough to fight with her! But he wouldn't even give her that! She was that insignificant.

Her need for reassurance not having been satisfied, Hermione really wanted human company. Had she not anticipated some kind of positive outcome out of this, she would have probably brushed off the experience at work and after having a good cry and watching a movie, gone to bed. But now she found herself unable to do that. Not wanting to chase after Draco, after the way he had treated her and knowing that she would be interrupting at the Potter's, she decided to go see her mom. Her mother although happy to see her seemed unable to focus on Hermione's problems and after about 20 minutes of making tea and superficial chit-chat, told her that she and Owen were getting married and that they didn't want Hermione to attend the ceremony. It wasn't that she didn't want Hermione to be there but that Hermione and Owen didn't get along which would spoil the occasion. And didn't Hermione want her mother to be happy? After everything that happened with her dad and her grandma dying didn't she deserve a break a day without any drama?

Hermione barely kept from breaking down until she made it home, but when she closed the front door behind her and walked in the living room the tears were streaming down her face and hiccupy sobs escaped her throat. That's when she looked up and saw Draco on the sofa, book in hand looking very disturbed by her appearance.

She didn't care what had transpired between them at school or earlier that day. She didn't care about Blaise or the mission she was on, or how Draco might tease her about this for the rest of her life. All she cared about at that moment, was finding some sort of comfort. She rushed to towards him as he got up and collapsed into his chest in an undignified heap.

Draco seemed stunned at first and just stood there stiff as a board, arms hanging limply at his sides while Hermione was holding onto him for dear life. Finally, after what felt like forever his arms hesitantly came around her, one awkwardly patting her curly hair, the other one on her upper back pressing her to his chest. He didn't appear to have any knowledge whatsoever concerning what the proper protocol of soothing a crying female was. He just kept patting her head and back while murmuring There, there. Is this about work? Until she finally told him what had transpired at her Mom's place. Draco again seemed at loss for words.

I'm sorry Granger, that really sucks! He murmured

Yeah, it sucked. Was there nothing better he could have come up with? And he called her Granger? Really?

Malfoy. She sniffled.

Yeah?

No, I'm Malfoy remember you called me Granger.

Oh right! But you still go by Granger at work and almost everywhere else! Could he just concede for once?

Not the point!

What is the point? He seemed genuinely confused and she once again cursed his inability to emphasize. The point was that she wanted to belong somewhere and even if this wasn't a real marriage right now she didn't want it rubbed into her face. She must have said the last bit out loud because he answered.

I never said it wasn't real. You were the one who wanted an "arrangement" as you called it.

So, did you! She pushed back to look up at him.

How do you know what I wanted you never asked me! You just stormed into my office one day proposing to get married and pointed out all the benefits, but I don't recall you ever asking if it was something I wanted.

So, he did want her after all was that what he was saying?

Hermione was tired of fighting. She was confused and sad and lonely and she wanted to feel close to someone and then she kissed him. It was slightly awkward because of her being covered in snot and him being so much taller than her. She barely grazed his lips at the first attempt swaying on the tips of her toes and already cursing him in her head, her face growing increasingly red as she anticipated yet another rejection.

And then before she lost her balance, he caught her, his strong arms came around her pressing her to his chest and he lowered his head to her level and kissed her back.

Maybe it was her current emotional state or her lack of social interaction but the moment he started kissing her back, she felt a warmth spread through her. Like she had been in a cold cave for years and someone had brought her into a warm living room and handed her a cup of hot tea.

And then it turned into a fire that raced through her nervous system starting at her lips and moving straight to her core. She tried to get even close to him, to suck up all the warmth that he was infusing her with effectively losing her balance and almost causing them both to trip over the couch table. Draco caught her again and chuckling softly moved them to the sofa. He sat down and pulled her on top of him refusing their lips. When his lips strayed from hers wandering down her neck so did her hands, exploring his shoulders, neck, and chest. She loved the feeling of his defined chest and arms and without thinking about it she ran her fingers down to the hem of his shirt and under. The feeling of his warm skin combined with what he was doing to her neck caused her to moan rather loudly and Draco to again chuckle. Partly to escape his smirking face and partly because she wanted to, she pulled the soft grey t-shirt up and over his head, effectively messing up his blond hair and exposing his beautiful chest.

He really was beautiful with his light blonde hair, gorgeous grey eyes that were now almost black due to his widened pupils and his flushed amazingly defined chest. It was his turn to moan when she ran her hands over his biceps and back up to his shoulders, then down over his pecks. When her fingers grazed his nipples, he jumped and so did another part of his anatomy, that was now insistently pressing against her rear. She felt herself getting wet down there.

Draco seemed not to be able to get enough of her. His tongue insistently diving in and out of her mouth, his hands gliding up and down her back and finally almost hesitantly inching towards her breasts. When his large hands finally cupped them over her bra and gently squeezed them her whole body was suddenly too hot to over sensitized. It was almost like she wasn't in charge of her own body anymore while her chest moved towards his hands, incapacitating them by squishing them between their bodies, her hips rolled backward to rub against his erection. And god did it feel good. The initial touch was almost too much she was that sensitive, so when he in turn thrust into her she shrank back. He seemed to understand though because his following movements were gentler. He moved his hands to her hips and lifted her slightly up to adjust their position and she pulled up her skirt and removed her shoes and leggings, leaving her in her panties on the bottom half. Then they were kissing again straining against each other, his tongue in her mouth, his cock between her legs rubbing pleasantly against her core and before she knew it they were both panting jerking against each other. Draco murmured some semi-convincing argument how they should stop, how he was not going to last, but neither was she and she didn't want to. She wanted release, now! She kept moving against him refusing to let him escape again and he stopped struggling. And then she felt it. Their lower halves fusing together over her panties and his pants. She felt Her inner muscles convulsing, her legs clenching around his hips, her hands digging into his chest while mewling.

She was starting to calm down when Draco cursed, his hands digging into her hips almost painfully his lower body jerking against her hitting her most sensitive part over and over until he stilled and she felt a slight wetness between them combined with her own. She lifted her head looking up at him, his eyes were closed his forehead resting on her shoulder. Some of his hair was falling over his eyes and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. She felt utter content at this moment. It was that feeling that one gets finally crawling into bed at home, after an incredibly exhausting day, feeling the tension drain away. She sighed and moved to snuggle into his neck breathing in his scent, feeling his warmth and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed so far! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 5

When Hermine woke the next day, it took her a while until she realized where she was. She was in her bed- alone. Had she dreamed about last night? God, she hoped not! Or did she? But then if she hadn't surely, she wouldn't be in her bed by herself. She distinctly remembered falling asleep on the couch, no on Draco! She glanced at the clock on her bed side table, which told her it was 8 :00 am on a Saturday. Normally she would sleep in but she knew it wasn't going to happen, her brain was going a million miles an hour, no way was she going to be able to go back to sleep.

With a frustrated groan she pulled down the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. What on earth?

She wasn't wearing Pj's rather the skirt she had been wearing last night, her camisole and underwear. So, it did happen! A warm feeling came over her but then she felt confused. Why had he put her to bed in her room? Why not his? He could have stayed in here with her or one the couch? She sighed, one step forward two steps back that was how it was with Draco Malfoy.

She padded down the stairs bleary eyed looked for Draco.

She found him in the kitchen facing the window phone in one hand coffee in the other. Dressed in a grey shirt and black jeans he had never looked more appealing to Hermione.

She longed to bury her face in his back and inhale his scent, to play with the silky hair that was cropped short at the back of his neck. She didn't know why but somehow the previous night made her feel more drawn to him. Like she needed to be physically close to him at all times. What was wrong with her? She had read about how hormones made woman clingier after they had intercourse with a man because it would bind the man to them and insure he took care of mother and child or something. They hadn't even really had sex. Maybe it was nature urging her to seal the deal.

She tried not to do anything stupid but, in the end, she couldn't help herself. Quietly – as to not to disturb his conversation. She snuck up behind him. Her arms came around his waist and she buried her face in his back pulling herself as close to his body as possible. She was just about to sink into the embrace and inhale his scent when Draco tensed up and jumped, effectively separating them and spilling his coffee. He swore loudly. As he spun around, while putting even more distance between them, his eyes widened until they landed on her and turned to surprise. Hermione was stunned, if not deeply wounded. Of all the reactions she had expected this hadn't been one of them. Without hearing what he said to the person on the other end of the line, she watched him as he ended the conversation before getting paper towels to mop at the coffee on the floor and his shirt.

What the hell Hermione? What? She felt dazed.

Don't ever sneak up on me like that!

He didn't yell at her but she could feel a dangerous undercurrent in his voice.

I just thought, after last night that we…

He didn't look at her, just walked around her towards the front door, grabbing something from the side table as he went.

Draco?

I have to get out of here, he said and then the door opened and closed. Seconds later she heard the Audi roar to life and the crunch of gravel as the car left the driveway.

Hermione leaned her head against the window, tears streaming down her face. She had been in such a good mood when she woke up. As a matter of fact, she hadn't felt so carefree and physically relaxed in – she had no idea when she had last felt that way!

Hermione had first tried to floo Ginny, who didn't answer, which meant she was probably "busy" with Harry a fact that made her feel even more heartbroken. Then she tried Blaise, who couldn't meet her, which was fine with her, her face was a swollen mess at that point, but let her rant for an hour. He also reassured her that she had done nothing wrong and her husband was a heartless bastard who didn't deserve her love. Which was exactly what she needed to hear. She marveled at the fact that Blaise had been placed in Slytherin, considering what a warm and caring person he was! She wished – not for the first time, that she had known and married Blaise instead of Draco 3 years ago.

It was late afternoon when he came back.

Hermione had curled up on the sofa watching a crime drama she had never seen before – only half paying attention. In her mind she kept replaying the events of the morning over and over. It was exhausting, really but that's how Hermione's brain worked. It didn't stop until it figured out the root of the problem and solved it somehow. She felt hurt but at the same time, as the hours passed she also felt increasingly angry. Damn him! Why had he make her life so hard? What was wrong with just hugging her back, even if he didn't want to. Just endure it for 2 minutes. That would have been enough. Even Ron had managed that. He's a cold-hearted snake – everyone told you so. But you wouldn't believe it, you had to go and marry the most emotionally unavailable man in England.

When she heard his keys jingle her head snapped up in surprise. The man was freakishly silent. Or had she been that distracted? He hovered over the threshold to the living room, looking unsure. She stared at him. Somehow, he reminded her of a little boy who had done something wrong and waiting to receive his punishment. She felt her anger slowly drain away but that meant that the hurt crept back in.

He swayed back and forth like he was physically debating whether to come in or leave again. She could tell he was leaning towards leaving. Somehow, she couldn't let him!

Hi! She said tentatively. It came out very timid and a little squeaky but apparently it was enough for Draco t decide to stay.

His eyes met hers.

Hi. He said, his voice neutral but not as self-assured as usual.

Want to, join me? She asked. It was the best she could come up with, in the growing silence.

He looked confused and she tilted her head towards the telly.

He moved to the other end of the couch – as far away from her as he possibly could and set ramrod stiff while staring at the TV-screen.

Sorry. She murmured. She felt her face redden, a lump forming in her throat. She looked up into his angry face, wondering what she had done wrong.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and when he opened his eyes again they had softened significantly.

Look- I'm sorry ok. I can't stand people coming up behind me. You startled me!

Yeah, I got that! She said dully. It's not like I attacked you or anything!

I'm not the touchy-feely kind. You knew that – right?

She was taken aback by his apology until she realized that it wasn't really an apology.

So, it's my fault?

No! I mean why did you have to do that? It was going well before wasn't it?

Well? Seriously? He had to be kidding, right? We barely spoke, let alone anything else, it was like a funeral home in here!

That's what you wanted right? You said you didn't want to get hurt again – when we got married!

Yes, but I didn't want this kind of life either!

What was wrong with it? A lot of families live like this and it works!

Maybe your family!

No! He seemed upset by this and was silent for a while before quietly adding. You know it doesn't have to be this epic fairy tale, where everyone loves each other madly. A lot of people would be happy to have what we have. To just be able to coexist without any big drama, without hurting each other, in this beautiful house.

We're safe and comfortable - that's a lot Hermione!

Maybe for you.

Yes, it is for me!

She felt judged, like she was asking way too much of him. When in reality all she wanted was just a small sign of affection. To be loved.

Well, maybe it is not me wanting too much. Maybe it's just that you're a cold unlovable git! The last bit was followed by a sob. When she looked up he was already halfway to the door.

Draco!

He didn't turn around.

Thanks for reading! Please review- it makes me write faster and also helps me improve my writing 😊


End file.
